Karma, the Life of a Lowly Hanyou
by shell6 from mediminer
Summary: He was a Hanyou she was first person since his mother died who showed him pure unconditional kindness then one day he went from geek to sheik and left her for Kikyio what happens when he finds her 6 years later and realizes it was the worst mistake ever
1. The beginning of everything love, change

_ It was spring he was new she was sweet and the only one who seemed to care about other people in this damn private boarding school his fucking (hott) older half brother forced him to go to._

_She was short and Kinda Chubby ok so A LOT chubby but she didn't seem to care she had chocolate brown eyes and the smoothest silkiest dark chocolate black hair he'd ever seen. Her teeth were perfectly strait and a pure shade of snow white. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink and looked so innocent as if they never met another's lips. She had dimples on her cheeks and laugh that melted his heart. And smile that was so warm it could melt the coldest of hearts. How loved to see her laugh with her few friends._

_He fell for her instantly but not for her looks (cause no matter how much I exaggerated she isn't, wasn't, and unfortunately most likely will be gorgeous or cute she will just be well there not ugly but not pretty.)_

_He thought lowly off him self a pitiful half demon with thick ass glasses __**and**__ contacts that hid his wonderful eye color. He had buck teeth and was really smart he looked like a white half demon version of Steve Urkel (watch family matters) just minus the abs that if you see the episodes where Steve isn't wearing a shirt you can plainly see._

_Of course him being new and this being a snobbish school filled with snobs a couple of kids thought it would be funny to push his car, his gorgeous red Ferrari that his father gave him shortly before he passed away Into a near by lake not all the way but enough he couldn't drive it out and had to push his Ferrari out of the mud and just his luck it started Raining. _

_To his surprise he felt a warm towel over his shoulder and a umbrella over his head. _

"Don't worry I called triple X my father owns the company so you won't have to pay." Replied the owner of the umbrella. "But you should get out of the rain and into some where dry, under the tree of ages at least." Said the girl, "You won't be much use to your self if your sick." Said the girl with a sweet smile on her face, "Uh uh thank you." He Stuttered

"By the way I'm Kagome what's your name?" asked Kagome with a tender loving smile, " I-Inuyasha." "Well Inuyasha that's a really nice name hey how come you have that hat on your head?" asked Kagome

_Just then his heart sank she was sweet and kind but who would ever love a hanyou? His older Brother Sesshomaru once told him his mother had chose death over living knowing she was the mother of a hanyou and Sesshomaru wasn't one to lie (he just really thought that's what happened Sesshomaru never did find out how his step mother died nor did he care)_

"I Uh uh." Inuyasha stuttered, "It's soaked you should take it off." Said Kagome reaching for his hat.

_Just then she reached up and removed the soaked hat to reveal to small silver dog ears._

'_Oh I bet she hates me now that she's knows I'm a half breed!' thought Inuyasha _

"Oh they are sooo cute so you're a half demon?" "I thinks that's soo cool I always wanted to meet one even be one but sigh fate frowned upon me." "Although some girls here say I resemble a pig demon I know they mean it in a bad way but I'm thrilled at the idea." Said Kagome rambling on and on

"You r-really like my ears?" said Inuyasha Shocked, "Yes!! of course they are adorable!" said Kagome excitedly, "Uhm can I touch em?" asked Kagome shyly

'_He just nodded in shock and practically melted at her touch it was so soft and gentle. Soon after That they started seeing each other more often and eventually a year later he got the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend she said yes and his heart almost jumped out of his chest._

_But one summer he went away to visit his "brother" and when he came back he wasn't the nerd he was when he left.'_

'_His hair was long and smooth he no longer needed to wear his glasses or contacts and revealed his golden orbs. He had abs of steal and his teeth were perfect his fangs were as sharp as a knife, he didn't wear his hunchback educing over alls but loose fitting jeans and a red t-shirt that said bite me with a picture of a bulldog on it._

_Then __**SHE **__came her name was Kikyio she was tall slender and had the face of an angle and the body that put enough sinful thoughts in a mans and a few lez girls minds that those thoughts alone were enough to send them to hell. What he didn't know was she was the person who organized pushing his car into the lake and just about every other insident that made his life living hell. When she asked him to date her he thought and decided that it would be better to date the hot seemingly sweet girl than the chubby one who showed him the only kindness he had ever received from any one. Leaving Kagome heart broken in side but with her kind nature she just told her self that he'd be happy and that she was lucky to help him and make him happy while she got the chance._

_But the Truth is she was being eaten away in side She hurt and it slowly changed her maybe for the better but her friends never did realize what changed Kagome all they new was she was really in pain and that she had to be the nicest sweetest person in the world to be able to not be upset in her mind it hurt then to know that it was hurting her heart though._

_-_

_** yah all like the story this is only the beginning and don't worry I will be continuing my other **_

_**Storys promise!**_

_**Sheesoy sama/shell6**_


	2. An awkward reunion

_--_

_6 Years later._

"_He's a macho man!" "Macho macho man!"_

"Ugh when I get a hold of Sango for changing my ring tone AGAIN I'm gonna kill her!" Mumbled Kagome getting out of bed grabbing her dare to touch phone to check her messages.

_You have one message._

"_Kagome WAKE UP it's 8 am already, if you don't get up you'll miss the grand opening for your own restaurant!" "love Sango" read Kagome _

"AAH shit I'm gonnah be late! Sango I owe you big time!!" screamed Kagome grabbing her best dress and hoping in the shower."

--_Mean while at Sango's--_

sigh "Kagome you silly bitch I swear if you didn't have me you'd never get up." Sango mumbled, "Mew"

--back to our crazy friend Kagome

"Aaah I'm going to be late!" replied Kagome sliding over the trunk of her car and into the driver's seat.

_Little did she know she had a passenger in her purse and that her special passenger was going to cause her whole lot of trouble._

_Kagome was speeding by the wind blowing in her hair hoping she at least gets a few costumers but what she saw was astonishing!_

_When she pulled up to her new restaurant The Miko's Shikon no tama she found hundreds of people waiting for the grand opening so they could get in and try out the new restaurant._

"_Omfg!"_ thought Kagome, "Welcome every one we hope you all enjoy your stay here! The Miko's Shikon no tama is now open!" declared Kagome hurrying into her office to find Sango listening to Kagome's private messages on her desk phone.

"Sango those are private messages now get your ass into the kitchen!!" nagged Kagome, "sigh" "fine but what's that moving in your purse?" asked Sango

'_Just as she said that a little silver dog popped out of Kagome's leather black purse. He was no bigger than a puppy and looked like a miniature silver lab!_

"Keiko chan!" "What are you doing here!?" shrieked Kagome, "I don't have time to take you home so you stay in here ok." Said Kagome walking out of the door followed by Sango, unfortunately Sango wasn't paying attention and left the door agape just enough for Keiko chan to exit the room.

--in the kitchen

"Hello every one I'm Kagome Higurashi the owner of this restaurant and the head chef." Said Kagome with a smile, "Before we start lets get to know each other, who's going first?" asked Kagome.

"………" "Well since no one wants to volunteer Sango why don't you go first." Said Kagome glaring at her best friend.

_Sango cursed under her breath at her friend for pointing her out and started to speak._

"I'm Sango Hirakstu I'm 23 years old, single and am the soup chef." Said Sango,

_Next came the man next to her he had short black hair in a __**short**__ pony tail, green eyes and his abs were so well tone he'd have to wear TWO thick winter coats to cover them. _

_(sigh to bad that men don't look like that huh?) _

"My name is Miroku Houshi, I'm 24 years old, single and if I can help it not for long." Said Miroku looking at the raven hair beauty standing next to him. Her big brown eyes, her long hair, that slender body perfect curves it was love at first sight.

_Suddenly he bent down grabbed her hand and said…….._

"Will you bare my child?" asked Miroku receiving what he thought was a blush until her hole face turned red and she looked at him with death in her eyes. (three…two…one) **SMACK… "PERVERT!!"** screamed Sango rendering Miroku temporarily unconscious on the floor.

_As soon as Miroku was rendered unconscious there was a shy giggle that erupted into a thundering laugh._

"I'm…hahaha Rin.. I don't have a last name ahahahaha I was orphaned at three and never adopted….hahaha…sniffle sorry Rin didn't mean to speak out. Mumbled Rin now looking down at her feet.

"Well that was interesting Sessh would you please introduce your self?" asked Kagome

"I'm Sesshomaru this Sesshomaru is an inu youki." Said a tall handsome man with long silver hair and golden color eyes.

"Sesshomaru you'll be working with me on the main dishes but for today you will be on your own I have other errans that need to be done here." Said Kagome lost in his golden eyes

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care."

_And with that he walked off and started to prepare a steak._

_--keiko chan_

_. A few minuets later Kagome walked in to check up on them and found keiko missing._

'_OH SHIT HE'S GONE!! SANGO WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!' screamed, the little Kagome in Kagome's head, as she ran out the door looking for Keiko chan_

--mean while with Keiko chan

"oh look Kikio it's a puppy isn't here adorable?" said none other than Inuyasha , "Eeeew Inuyasha put that fifthly thing down!" shrieked Kikio as keiko chan growled at her

"Keiko chan! Keiko chan come here boy!" called Kagome crawling on the floor, "Uhm miss is this your puppy?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh keiko chan there you are!" sighed Kagome with relief as she grabbed Keiko chan

_When Kagome took a look at who found her beloved and in deep shit dog her heart stopped._

"I-I-Inuyasha?!" stuttered Kagome, "yeah that's me and you are?" asked Inuyasha curious as how this stranger new his name

"It's me Kagome Higurashi." Whispered Kagome,

'_He stood there in shock he hadn't seen Kagome in 6 years but it was obvious she'd changed She wasn't short any more in fact she was the perfect height about 5ft 11 in, She was certainly not chubby any more she had a perfect hour glass figure. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.'_

"Hey Kagome!" called a girly but manly voice snapping Kagome out of her trance, "hey Jenkotsu, Inuyasha this is my gay guy friend Jenkotsu."

"_Gay guy friend! Kagome has a gay guy friend! WTF EEW HE'S EYE BALLING ME!!" thought Inuyasha _

"Kagome this Sesshomaru would like you to accompany him for lunch." Said Sesshomaru walking over to Kagome

"I'd love to go!" said Kagome pretending to be excited, "bye Inuyasha oh hey Kikio bye!" called Kagome walking out with Sesshomaru for their lunch break.

'_She has a gay guy friend and she's going out with my brother!! Wtf is going on here!" thought Inuyasha oblivious to Kikio making out with their waitor Naraku._

"Sesshomaru thank you for getting me out of there." Sighed Kagome, "this Sesshomaru needs no thanks but can this Sesshomaru see your puppy?"

'_Kagome reluctantly handed Sesshomaru Keiko chan and almost fell over when Sesshomaru sniffed his butt Sesshomaru of course didn't see what was wrong after all he was a inu youki.'_

_--_


	3. How it happened and how she delt with it

_( ) 'thoughts' "speech"_

_--_

_She has a gay guy friend and she's going out with my brother!! Wtf is going on here!" thought Inuyasha oblivious to Kikyio making out with their waiter Naraku._

"Sesshomaru thank you for getting me out of there." Sighed Kagome, "This Sesshomaru needs no thanks but can this Sesshomaru see your puppy?"

_Kagome reluctantly handed Sesshomaru Keiko chan and almost fell over when Sesshomaru sniffed his butt Sesshomaru of course didn't see what was wrong after all he was a inu youki.'_

--this time

"_This Sesshomaru has a question." Said Sesshomaru (A/N of course it was him duh) "Fine but first Sessh stop talking like that I have known you for over 5 and half years and that still ticks me off." Replied Kagome (A/N he only introduced him self at the restaurant for the other workers sake.)_

_"__Fine Miko Now what were you doing with my half brother and his whore?" 'Wow he called me by my middle name this must be serious WAIT did he just call Inuyasha his brother?' thought Kagome_

"_Half Brother?! Inuyasha is your HALF BROTHER!" freaked Kagome causing Sesshomaru to wince at the high pitched noise_

"_Yes Miko please refrain from doing that again." Replied Sesshomaru emotionless_

"_Uh Sessh I think I need a break give me a sec I need to call Sango kay?" replied Kagome feeling woozy _

_--_

"_Of course Kagome lied and told her she had some business related errans to do if she found out it was Inuyasha she would freak knowing Sango she most likely would have (A) kicked Kikyio's ass (B) Kicked Inuyasha's ass (C) Try to comfort Kagome (D) Kick both Kikyio and Inuyasha's asses and drag them over to Kagome to say sorry…or most likely (D) all of the above with more ass kicking."_

'_And Kagome didn't think she could handle such things so lied and put Sango in charge of the restaurant untill further notice."._

"_Grandma Kaede are you home?" asked Kagome looking into the small hut, "Yes child come in." called Kaede _

"_Kaede I need to talk to you." Said, Kagome sitting down next to the old woman_

"_What be ail en ye?" asked Kaede sipping her tea, "sigh It's Inuyasha again." Replied Kagome _

"_Inuyasha you say I remember em and how he hurt ye so what would ye need be with the likes of him?" asked Kaede curiously_

_--flash back 6 years ago tomorow  
_

"_Kagome can I talk to you?' asked Inuyasha, 'of course inu you can tell me any thing I love you after all." Said Kagome with a smile on her face._

"_That's just it Kags I think it's time we split up." Replied Inuyasha not looking her in the eyes _

"_She wanted to cry but being Kagome she always managed to find a bright side in everything and in this case it was that Inuyasha was happy and that, this was what he wanted."_

"_Inuyasha answer one me one question before you go ok." said Kagome half heartedly forcing back tears._

"_Of course Kagome." Replied Inuyasha, "why?" asked Kagome looking him strait in his eyes,_

_The_ one question he hoped she would never ask he would have answered every question she asked but why, how come she chose that question? The question that he hoped he'd never have to answer.

"_Because Kagome I'm in love with Kikyio." Said Inuyasha_

_It hurt him to say it to her but he thought she at least deserved the truth or at least what he thought was the truth. But when he saw the pain in her brown eye's it was like he was stabbed in the heart. How he wished he could take back everything he said._

"_Kagome please don't be upset I'm bagging you!" replied Inuyasha "You deserve some one better than me!"_

"_Inuyasha if this makes you and Kikyio happy then I'm happy ok so don't feel bad I'm fine I swear." Lying both to her self and him shooting a warm smile and walking off._

_She was sending him off with a smile, just glad that he was happy. She had given him every dream of a perfect girl strait down to the perfect break up. And now that he realized what he just did he fell on his knees angry at him self ready to kill himself for hurting the only being in the world that cared about him unconditionally_

"_KAGOME!!" called Inuyasha but it was too late she was gone. When he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder he hoped it was Kagome come to tell him she forgave him but no it was Kikyio giving him a fake warm smile._

"_Kagome's gone but I have Kikyio good bye Kagome." Thought Inuyasha standing up and embracing Kikyio who smiled evilly knowing exactly what had just happened. Oh how much happiness it brought her to see the pain it the fat look a like's face._

_--end of flash back_

"_Oh KAEDE I SAW HIM TODAY WITH HER AT MY RESTAURANT!" Cried Kagome _

'_She cried and cried into Kaede's shoulder Kagome had never cried so hard in her life. She was always happy almost never frowned but the pain was UN bearable she had held these very same tears for about 6 years and they wouldn't hide any longer.'_

"_Oh Kaede a-and it gets worse Sessh Sesshomaru is his half brother and we are engaged to be married in a month!" wailed Kagome _

_Kaede stroked her hair and shhed her as if she were her own child._

"_Shhh calm down Kagome I know it's painful but don't ye remember what happened after that?" asked Kaede _

"_Of course I do Kaede." Sniffled Kagome wiping her tears_

_--yes another flash back don't you want to know what happened? I do.  
_

_tweet "Nothing like a walk in the park to get your spirits up Kagome." Thought Kagome _

_It was 6 months after the break up with Inuyasha and Kagome had lost a lot of weight and finished school. Even though the break up had happened months ago she still hurt but she had Jenkotsu to help her even though his best help was asking random guys out who'd reject him yelling "**NO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING GAY PERVERT I'M STRAIT!**" causing her to laugh uncontrollably._

_Unfortunately Jenkotsu was away for the week end so she was all alone. Kagome was lost in her own thoughts when a slightly cold but warm and manly voice said, "Can you show This Sesshomaru to youki Private school?" asked Sesshomaru startling Kagome to almost fall into the pond she was standing front of only to be grabbed around the waste by Sesshomaru causing her to turn a flattering shade of red._

"_Of course but it is some way from here and I don't have a car so do you mind walking?" asked Kagome, "This Sesshomaru prefers walking." Replied Sesshomaru, "Ok well let's go then so why are you looking for youki private school?" asked Kagome walking beside Sesshomaru._

"_That is none of your concern but this Sesshomaru will tell you, my half brother goes to that school and I am his guardian so I am supposed to check in on him every now and then." Said Sesshomaru, "You took him in? Wow that's soo sweet!' exclaimed Kagome shooting him a warm smile. Causing sesshomaru to frown at the thought of willingly taking in his half breed of a brother.  
_

_--end of flash back AGAIN_

"_See child not all bad came of Inuyasha I think you should forget past mistakes and befriend your future brother and law or at least learn to forget him child." Replied Kaede _

"_You are right Kaede I will forget about Inuyasha besides last I checked they hate each other." Replied Kagome _

"_Have I ever not been right? Now ye should be getting home child it's late and from what I heard you have a big day tomorrow._

_When Kagome got back to relatively small apartment she found her favorite inu's waiting for her in her bed Keiko chan and Sesshomaru. While it was true Kagome was actually very rich and so was Sesshomaru (which she didn't know just like he didn't no she was rich) They both preferred a nice simple environment in fact Kagome loved her small one bed room 6 rooms and two balconies in all apartment. All though she promised her self if she was ever blessed with a child she would get a house how she longed for a sweet little boy._

_Happy to be home she curled up in bed Keiko Chan readjusting himself on her lap, with her head and hand on Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep._

_--_

_I liked that Chapy considerably i apsolutly love it to tell you the truth any way i am doing a few polls related to this story so if you like or dislike this story you should check them out _

_--_

_--__Sheesoy-sama/ Shell6_


	4. A tragic beginning to a loving life

_--_

_When Kagome got back to a relatively small apartment she found her favorite inu's waiting for her in her bed Keiko chan and Sesshomaru. While it was true Kagome was actually very very rich and so was Sesshomaru (which she didn't know just like he didn't no she was rich) They both preferred a nice simple environment in fact Kagome loved her small one bed room 6 rooms and two balconies in all apartment. All though she promised her self if she was ever blessed with a child she would get a house, how she longed for a sweet little boy._

_Happy to be home she curled up in bed Keiko Chan readjusting himself on her lap, with her head and hand on Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep._

_--this time _

_When Kagome woke up she found herself in the arms of her beloved husband to be with his arms placed securely around her waist._

"_Sesshomaru honey I got to got to work you got to let go." Whispered Kagome, rubbing Sesshomaru's hand in a loving way._

_The stubborn dog demon held on for deer life (A/N not Sesshomaru's life of course.) and nuzzled his face into her hair._

"_But Kaggy we have the day off so stay here with me." Whispered Sesshomaru into Kagome's ear in a husky subducive way, "Sesshomaru you know I work at the day care once a week." Whispered Kagome in an adoring way, "I've got to take a shower too baby if I let you take a shower with me will you let me go?" pleaded Kagome _

"………_fine but I won't forget this Miko." Sighed Sesshomaru defeated._

_Unfortunate for Sesshomaru Kagome didn't feel like prying fluffy off her body when she had to get out of the shower. So as soon as he let go she darted for the bathroom. Of course when she got out Sesshomaru was mad so he had that you can't read my emotions face on._

"_I'm sorry Sesshy I didn't mean to trick you but I'm going to be late and Ayame took a free day her grandmother just died can you go in today?" pleaded Kagome putting Keiko chan in her purse, "This Sesshomaru will go to work today." Mumbled the pouting the inu Youki_

"_Thanks Sessh! I Love you and please don't sniff any other inu's ass's honey we need to talk about that." Laughed Kagome giving Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek._

_-- At work_

_Kagome's other job was at the Happy go lucky silver inu day care, She didn't need the job of course in fact she didn't need to work at all she was rich._

_Kagome had a few reasons for taking this job one was today was the anniversary of the break up and the kids helped her forget the other reason she loved every one there but she never thought it would lead to one of her wildest dreams._

"_Shippo, Kohaku, Kaggy, Kanna! I'm here!" called Kagome, "Kagome!" called all 4 children jumping on her for a big group hug._

_Shippo was about 6 years old he had orangeish hair and a big puffy tan tail he was a fox kitsunae. Shippo adored Kagome as much as maybe more than his own mother. Kohaku was Sango's younger brother he had short black hair and brown eyes he had a little crush on Kanna but a gigantic one on Kaggy. Kaggy was about, 12 a year older than Kohaku she was a perfectionist not as bad as Sesshomaru but she liked everything to be as good as possible. She had long blackish brown hair and looked up to Kagome like and older sister and had zero interest in Kohaku. Kagome had saved her mother from getting hit by a car on the day Kaggy was due if it wasn't for Kagome Both Kaggy and her mother would have died that day so Kaggy's mother named her daughter after Kagome. Kanna was 11 just like Kohaku some would call her albino but that isn't entirely true normally albino's had red eyes hers were well black she was quiet and kind and liked Kohaku very much._

"_Kagome I'm so glad you're here today I thought we would have to deal with HIM again." Wined Shippo, "Come on Shippo he isn't that bad." Replied Kohaku, "Easy for you to say he picks on me!" complained Shippo, "I think he's cute!" replied Kaggy, "Ok I hate him!" replied Kohaku_

"_Guys who are talking about?" asked Kagome, "The new chaperon he started a few days ago." Relied Kanna quietly, "Well where is he?" asked Kagome, "Last I saw him he was talking to D.D in the next room." Replied Kaggy a hint of jealousy in her voice_

"_Well you guys stay here I'm going to go meet him." Replied Kagome, "AWWW" "but Kagome!" wined all four kids even Kanna_

"_Well I though you guys might want to play with Keiko chan but I guess not." Said Kagome slyly_

"_WAIT WE WANT TO PLAY WITH KEIKO CHAN!" "That's what I thought." Said Kagome with a giggle letting Keiko chan out of her purse..._

_--In the other room_

"_Hey Kagome over here!" called D.D _

_D.D was about 23 she had short black hair and her skin was always very pale some people guessed that she moon bathed and no one new what D.D stood for. She loved to shop and was very talented in the art of poetry but she also couldn't resist hott guys._

"_Hey D. how's it going?" asked Kagome, "Great Have you seen the new guy? He's hott!" replied D.D, "No I haven't seen him if fact do you know were he is?" asked Kagome, "Yeah he's in the kitchen making the kids lunch all though they most likely won't eat now that you're here they love your cooking." Replied D. _

_When Kagome walked into the kitchen who she found was the last person she expected to see or wanted to see._

"_I-I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here!?" asked Kagome, "Kagome." Whispered Inuyasha his heart racing for reasons on known to him _

"_Oh Kagome!" called Inuyasha, and before she could react he had her off the floor and in a big bear hug._

"_I missed you soo much and what were you doing with my brother yesterday?" asked Inuyasha putting her down, "Inuyasha I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN 6 FUCKINg YEARS I AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER HUG ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! EVER YOU HERE ME AND IF YOU MUST KNOW ME AND SESSHOMARU ARE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED IN EXACTLY 30 DAYS AND YES I KNOW WHAT ANERVERSERY IT IS SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING YOU JACK ASS!!" screamed Kagome _

_In truth she didn't mean to say those hateful words they just blurted out. She regretted saying them as soon as they escaped her mouth._

_Inuyasha just stood there in shock. Kagome didn't know what came over her self she had never used such fowl language in her life she felt terrible for what she just did but at same time she felt like something was lifted off her shoulders._

"_Inuyasha I'm…" just then D.D came in a cut her off_

"_Kagome it's an emergency a woman is here to talk to you." Replied D.D with worry in her eye's"_

'_Oh thank the Kami!!" thought Kagome running out of the room over to meet the woman._

"_Hello are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?" asked the Woman, "Yes that's me." Replied Kagome, "Well it's nice to meet you but I have some bad news regarding Shippo Kawaii and his parents." Replied the woman sadly, "Shippo's Parents! What happened?!" Asked Kagome frantic, "I'm sorry to say this but they were on a train on there way over here and it crashed there were no survivors." Replied, the woman_

"_Oh No!" gasped Kagome holding back tears, "What will happen to Shippo?" Kagome dared ask, "He has no relatives his parents made you as the sole replacement guardian so unless you take him he will be sent to an orphanage." _

"_I'll take him under my wing." Replied Kagome close to tears, "Ok just sign this here's all his information doctors' teachers' allergies all his stuff is in my car I'll pack it in yours there is also a few things of his parents in there." Replied the woman handing her the paper._

"_Thank you for your time Miss Kagome." Said the woman_

_--_

_Wow this is really sad I can't believe I did write this I'm really horrible. How will Inuyasha react to Kagome's Engagement? What about Shippo how will Kagome tell him about his parents? Find out in the next chapter!_

_--__Love _

_--__Sheesoy-sama/Shell6_


	5. A change of heart

_OK so i'm going to leave a little note here before my story only this once though For my loving readers who want know if this is a inu/kag or a sessh/kag i cant tell you because that would spoil the ending **BUT** i am making an alternat ending which means it is both an inu/kag and sessh/kag this is the origanal verson and when i finish posting this i will post the new verson ok so please keep reading and **THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS **_

_--_

"_Hello are you miss Kagome Higurashi?" asked the Woman, "Yes that's me." Replied Kagome, "Well it's nice to meet you but I have some bad news regarding Shippo Kawaii and his parents." Replied the woman sadly, "Shippo's Parents! What happened?!" Asked Kagome frantic, "I'm sorry to say this but they were on a train on there way over here and it crashed there were no survivors." Replied, the woman_

"_Oh No!" gasped Kagome holding back tears, "What will happen to Shippo?" Kagome dared ask, "He has no relatives his parents made you as the sole replacement guardian so unless you take him he will be sent to an orphanage." _

"_I'll take him under my wing." Replied Kagome close to tears, "Ok just sign this here's all his information doctors' teachers' allergies all his belonging are in my car I'll pack it in yours there is also a few things of his parents in there." Replied the woman handing here the paper._

"_Thank you for your time Miss Kagome._

_--this time _

"_Shippo can you come here for a second?" said Kagome sweetly, "Yes Kagome?" replied Shippo, "Uhm Shippo your Mama and Papa had to go away for a while they will be back but it may be a long time." Replied Kagome _

"_But where did they go?" asked Shippo innocently, "Uh up north now go play with Kohaku ok I need to get some air." Replied Kagome._

_RRRRRRRRRRRIINNNG………RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGG……….RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG…… "Hello?" replied Sango, "Sango I need a big favor." Whispered Kagome, "Yeah what it is it Kags you ok you sound upset?" Sango said worryingly_

"_I-I-It's Shippo's parents they they (just then Kagome broke down in sobs) they were…KILLED SHIPPO'S AN ORPHAN c-can he stay with you awhile h-he's under my guardian ship but I need time to get things s-s-set up for him…..sobs Please Sango he he doesn't' know there dead he thinks they went on a trip!" Wailed Kagome _

"_Shhh its ok calm down Kagome he can stay with me and Kohaku for as long as you need ok." Replied Sango reassuringly _

_  
"Thank you soo much Sango bye I have to go I'll drop him off with Kohaku ok."_

_click 'Thank you Sango. Thought Kagome_

_Just then she started crying uncontrollably not just for Shippo not just for his parents but for her self also. The painful memories that haunted her mind soon after Kagome met Inuyasha her parents decided to take a train to see her and they never made it there were know survivors how her heart ached that day how she hurt in side and yet she had managed to see a good point that they were in a better place free of the world and its horrors she even managed to have a small smile on her face._

_--Back with Inuyasha_

_"Did Kagome just yell at me?" "No not Kagome she isn't like that I must be crazy and did she just say she was engaged to Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru NO WAY HE HATES HUMANS!! sniff Salt? Water? Is some one crying?" " Wait the smell is coming from the direction of Kagome's scent."_

_He ran out to find Kagome crying her eyes out the tears smelled so new so fresh and innocent as if this was only the second time she had ever cried. At first he was shocked but then had the urge to pull her into his arms hold her to his chest and soothe her which he did as she pounded on his chest in protest._

"_Shhh calm down Kagome what's wrong you never cry you always had a smile on your face." Whispered Inuyasha __Even when I broke your heart you smiled thought Inuyasha _

"_It's …Shh-Shippo's parents…th-they died the same way mine did...th-they were coming to pick him up and their train crashed!" sobbed Kagome_

"_Oh Kagome i'm sorry I hope you feel better soon." Whispered Inuyasha, "Inuyasha ...wait Inuyasha!"_

_Suddenly she pushed Him away with both furry and anger in her eyes. He didn't know how to react she was different than when he met her she was colder not a lot but for some one like Kagome some thing had to be devastatingly painful._

"_Kagome." Whispered Inuyasha _

"_NO Inuyasha why, why now it's been exactly 6 years today!" yelled Kagome, "I don't want to see you I don't want you to comfort me Inuyasha!" "For the first time in my life I'm doing what __**I**__ want I don't care if it makes you happy to cradle me and hug me and soothe me isn't that why you have Kikyio!" screamed Kagome _

"_I AVOIDED YOU THESE YEARS BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID YOU HATED ME!!" YELLED, Inuyasha _

"_Kagome I'm sorry can you please forgive me I just want to be friends please Kagome." Begged Inuyasha _

_sigh "Inuyasha it isn't that simple a lot is going on In my life I started a restaurant I'm going to be a mother I guess I can try but if you hurt me again I guaranty you most likely wont live to see the light of day. Replied Kagome_

"_Thank you WAIT DID YOU SAY MOTHER! YOU'RE PREGNAT WITH SESHHOMARU!!" Freaked Inuyasha_

"_Yeah I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby hardy har har no Inuyasha I'm adopting one of the kids here at the day care not that it is your business any way how about dinner tomorrow?" asked Kagome_

"_You and me?" asked Inuyasha hopefully, "No silly Kikyio and Sesshomaru would be there of course." Replied Kagome getting in her car, "SHIPPO KOHAKU TIME TO GO AND BRING KEIKO CHAN!" called Kagome _

_And with that Kagome drove off and dropped Shippo and Kohaku off with Sango. Once she got home she flopped on her bed and cried into Keiko chan until she fell asleep._

_--_

_Well that was a change in the plot huh? I am tricky I hope you all liked it! R&R or I won't feel luved I'll think you hate me again and cry boo hood lol bye!  
--love_

_--Sheesoy sama/Shell6_

_\_


	6. A disasterouse date and a forbidion kiss

"_You and me?" asked Inuyasha him hopefully, "No silly Kikyio and Sesshomaru would be there of course." Replied Kagome getting in her car, "SHIPPO KOHAKU ITS TIME TO GO AND BRING KEIKO CHAN!" called Kagome _

_And with that Kagome drove off and dropped Shippo and Kohaku off with Sango. Once she got home she flopped on her bed and cried into Keiko chan until she fell asleep._

_this time_

_After Kagome woke up and explained almost everything to Sesshomaru which means she didn't tell him there dinner date was with Inuyasha and his whore Kikyio and that they would have a little kitsunae running around there house. Once the few things she sought fit to tell him were over with they headed off to the agreed restaurant __Youki Paradise__._

"_Kagome this Sesshomaru thinks you look gorgeous but not as pretty as when you shower." Whispered Sesshomaru nuzzling into her neck, "giggles thanks Sessh you pervert "giggles" you look pretty hott your self now can you stop nuzzling me it tickles." Replied Kagome giggling_

"_But this Sesshomaru doesn't want to stop." Replied Sesshomaru in a subducive way, "Alright but you owe me." Laughed Kagome_

"_Hello I made reservations under Higurashi table for four." "Yes mad am this way." Said the podium guy_

"_Thank you we will be ready to order in a few moments." Replied Kagome sending the waitor off_

"_Soo Kaggy who's our dates for tonight you have yet to tell this Sesshomaru who will be accompanying us." Said Sesshomaru, "Actually here they come now YASH over here!" called Kagome getting nervous _

"_Hey Kagome….what is my bastard of a half brother doing here?!" demanded Inuyasha sitting down across from Kagome, "So Kaggy boo we're having dinner with my half brother and his whore?" asked Sesshomaru_

_Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the whore statement hurting Inuyasha's pride._

"_Hey I'm no more a whore than she is a slut so suck on that bastard!" commented Kikyio, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Screamed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cracking their knuckles surprising Kikyio that Inuyasha was threatening her._

"_Guys calm down Sessh you didn't have the right to call.Kikyio a whore…. no matter how funny it was or true." Said Kagome whispering the last part to Sesshomaru _

"_Now let's sit down and eat dinner soon we will all technically be a family." Reminded Kagome, "And how is that?" asked Inuyasha, "Did you forget already Yash me and Sessh are engaged and are going to marry in 29 days." Stated Kagome_

_Inuyasha did a spit take with his soup (A/N don't ask when he got the soup.) all over Sesshomaru and fell back in his chair._

"_WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha, "does that bother you little brother?" asked Sesshomaru smirking leaning into a passionate kiss with Kagome _

"_After all it's your own fault she met me and agreed to go out with me after you broke her heart." Gloated Sesshomaru while leaving Inuyasha speechless, "Sesshomaru he didn't break my heart my pride was slightly hurt but I was ok." Put in Kagome, "Kagome when I met you I saw soo much pain and sadness in your eyes you don't need ot deny how he hurt you for his sake."_

_Just then Kagome's heart broke Sesshomaru reopened the wound Inuyasha made in her heart and all the feelings she felt that day came back betrayal, anger, sadness, and false happiness she automatically wished she never agreed to this date._

"_I'm leaving thank you for coming Yash, Kikyio nice to meet you and Sesshomaru I won't be home I'm going out for the night." Replied Kagome emotionless, "Aww the little slut couldn't take reality? Too bad bye!" replied Kikyio_

_As soon as those words escaped her mouth something took over Kagome, another person created of all the emotions and pain she bottled up in side. Sort of a dark Kagome._

_She grabbed hold of Kikyio's hair held her up so she stared her dead in the face **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH** yelled kagome punching her in the face knocking her out instantly._

"_Bitch!" said Kagome before turning back to normal and running off leaving Sesshomaru the car._

_After Kagome left the restaurant she new there was only one place to go the lake. She figured it all started there it all happened there maybe just maybe it could end there. She walked for miles knowing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't sniff her out because she put on 5 bottles worth of perfume that she always kept in her purse in case of emergences. _

'_Here I am the lake nothing as changed since then there still tire tracks from his car, The tree of ages hadn't changed at all except hey what's that carved into the bark?' thought Kagome. _

_The writing in the tree bark read__: __Love that starts here under me, the tree of ages is bound to time to last forever. Death can not separate the two lovers nor can time, It is unavoidable fate has chosen you two an Hanyou and a human to be destined, You complete each other as the hanyou yang once and still completes the human yin . Its destine that tonight the night of a full moon under me you will share your destined kiss the forbidden kiss. _

_Just then she heard the snapping of a twig and turned around to see Inuyasha._

"_I-I-Inuyasha what are you doing here I'm sure you didn't sniff me out!" stuttered Kagome, "Well I didn't sniff YOU out I just figured you would be here." Relied Inuyasha stuffing his hands into his pockets._

"_Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you soo badly I regret it all of it I miss you." Replied Inuyasha grabbing her chin lightly looking directly into her beautiful chocolate eyes as she started to shed silent tears._

"_Kagome don't cry." Whispered Inuyasha leaning into a passionate kiss _

_At first Kagome didn't object until she realized what was going on and pushed him away._

"_What is wrong with you?!" "I'm engaged to your brother I don't love you any more Inuyasha go to Kikyio she looks enough like me and has a better body now leave me alone." Replied Kagome_

"_Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha, "Inuyasha GO!"_

_And with that she ran faster than she ever imagined she could faster than Inuyasha faster than Sesshomaru almost faster than time_

_I hope you like this I worked really hard and I think it came out really good. So Rate and review Sniffle meanie head who stop reading hurt my feelings waaah lol any way soon as i get a few more reviews i will add a new chappy kay. _

_love_

_Sheesoy-sama/Shell6_


	7. Yet another surprise to make life hell

"Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've had alot of stuff to do enjoy the rest of the chapters."

___________________________________________(^0^)________________________________________________________________________

"What is wrong with you?!" "I'm engaged to your brother I don't love you any more Inuyasha go to Kikyio she looks enough like me and has a better body now leave me alone." Replied Kagome

"Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha, "Inuyasha GO!"

And with that she ran to the lake and dived into it following an under water tunnel leading to a river flowing write behind her apartment complex going inside to fall asleep in the bath tub.

______________________________________this time

When I woke up I guessed Sesshomaru was still out looking for me….poor guy…wait poor me he's soo going to kill me and then revive me with that silly sword of his tensaega or something. Any way since I was already in the tub I decided to take a shower and head off to work Sango could use a day off.

Besides it will get my mind off Inuyasha. So I striped my clothes and hopped into the shower when i noticed a strange tattoo on my left thigh I shrugged it off for now not caring after all when your fiancé's half brother who happens to be your ex boyfriend kisses you under a full moon what's soo bad about a mysterious tattoo?

After my bath I decided to call Sango and give her the day off after all she had been working for the past 2-3 days while I sat on my ass and cried.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNG………….RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG…..RRRRRRRIIIIIIIING… "hello Sango here." Replied Sango. "Hey Sango you got the day off I'm coming in today ok." Stated Kagome yawning. "Hey thanks Kags oh and Sessh is going crazy he's in his canine form jumping building tops looking every wear for you its scaring the shit out of every one." Warned Sango. "Thanks Sango bye." Replied Kagome with an exhasterpated sigh. "Kagome wai….(kagome closed the phone before Sango could finish.) "_Oh boy I have alot of explaing to do when i sesshomaru and I really hope he doesn't eat any one like the last time..I still get nightmares of a fat hairy old guy talking to me through sesshomarus stomach eeeew."_ Well atleast Sesshomaru had dropped off the car at some point last night so I don't have to walk to work.

***

"Kagome honey where have you been!" called Jankotsu giving the guy he was harassing a chance to escape. "Sango hired a new cook and he's being soo mean to me!!!". Wined Jankotsu. "Would it make you fee better if I made him go on date with you?" asked Kagome giggling. "You would do that for me?!" squealed Jankotsu. "Of course I could use a good laugh besides bosses are supposed to blackmail their workers into doing stuff!" laughed Kagome walking into the kitchen.

"Ayame, Rin I'm back and ready to cook wear is my new employee?" asked Kagome putting on her silly chef hat. "He's getting something's for me in the freezer." Replied Rin. So Kagome headed off to the freezer unfortunately the light bulb was going out so she couldn't see to well.

"Hey you are you the new chef?" asked Kagome, "Yeah that's me." Commented a familiar voice, "I'm your boss call me Miko were you being mean to Jenkotsu?" asked Kagome. "the Gay waitor yeah why Miko?" asked the man. "*smirks* because unless you want to loose you job you have to go on a date with him!" replied Kagome trying not to laugh, "WHAT!!!!!!" freaked the man dropping the frozen meat he had in his hands. "You heard me now lets get out of the freezer so I can see your face." So they made their way out of the Kitchen freezer and what Kagome saw almost gave her a heart attack.

"Inuyasha!" freaked Kagome, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DUMB ASS DOING IN MY RESTAURANT!" screamed Kagome getting every one in the kitchen attention along with Jankotsu's.

"Sango hired me yesterday could you please calm down?" replied Inuyasha calmly, "WHY SHOULD I YOUR PRACTICALLY STALKING ME!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome taking a deep breath. "Just stay out of my way you work with Rin Ayame sorry you got the pervert, Inuyasha stay out of my way or your fired oh and pick Jankotsu up from here at 7 on Saturday he likes movies!" hissed Kagome walking away swearing under breath."Hey Kagome we have a special order." Said Jankotsu. "What's the order?" asked Kagome. "Uh it says 'Hot wolf meat and a side of steaming K. what ever that is." Replied Jankotsu._ "There's only one person other than myself that knows that code, but it can't be can it?" _thought Kagome. "Jankotsu what table did this order come from?" asked Kagome. "Uhm table 15." Replied Jankotsu, "Thanks Yo Ayame Finish this dish I have to check something out." Called Kagome walking out of the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!! KOUGA!!!" screamed Kagome running up to Kouga and jumping in to his arms bridal style giving him a peck on the cheek. " It's nice to see you to Kags." Laughed Kouga holding her tight.

"Come on lets go into the kitchen I own the place so I'm sure the boss won't mind!" giggled Kagome while Kouga carried her off into the kitchen."WOW Kags who's the hotty?!?" asked Ayame and Rin their mouths gaping, While Inuyasha was getting seriously jealous Miroku was too of course but that was for perverted reasons.

"Guys this is my best not gay guy friend Kouga he was there for me when ever I needed him thick or thin" said Kagome. "not to mention he beat Inuyasha up after he dumped me." mumbled Kagome so low even the demons in the room couldn't hear her. *sniff* "Wait Kagome Mutt face is here!? I'll beat the crap out of that ass hole!!" yelled Kouga.

"Calm down Kouga please, every one please get back to work you can get acquainted with Kouga later Kay." Stated Kagome, "No Kagome let me give this mutt a peace of my mind!" Protested Kouga, " Kouga follow me into my office." "But" " NOW!"

***

"Kagome I'm sorry I just…" "Kouga its alright just don't do it again I've had a ruff couple of days and don't need you adding to the stress alright?" stated Kagome. "Alright but only for you kags." Mumbled Kouga, "Thank you, you're a great friend do you have a place to stay?" asked Kagome, "No I was going to a hotel why?" asked Kouga. "Here you can stay with me at this address here's a copy of the key." Said Kagome handing Kouga a peace of paper. "Thanks kags!" replied Kouga. "Now you better go I get out at 10 pm see you then." Said Kagome giving Kouga a friendly peck on the cheek walking off into the kitchen.

***

"Huh I better call Sessh and warn him about kouga or he'll probably kill him." Thought Kagome. RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGG………RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG………RRRRRRRRRIINNNNG… "Hello Kagome is that you wear are you!?" asked Sesshomaru frantic. " Calm down Sesshy I'm at the restaurant a friend of mine a wolf demon will be staying with us for a while I just thought I'd tell you so you don't kill him, now go home and gets some rest I'll be home at 10 bye."

And with that Kagome hung up the phone and starting cooking the roast for the midnight party tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was a swist in the story huh? Hehe Inuyasha has to go on a gay date or loose his job. (*A/n Inuyasha only works at the day care once a week like Kagome) hehe remember to review or I'll feel un luved and lonely and the chapter will come out crapy

I edited this chappy by morphing this chapter and another chapter together.

_______________________________________________________Love

________________________________________________________Sheesoy-sama/Shell6


	8. The truth revealed!

_Hey people!!! I'm giving this story a new twist I think I've made poor Kagome seem whiny and weak and I don't like that! I'm going to make her strong mentally and physically no more weak Kagome!!! And I also think its time for that gay date along with the truth behind Kikyio after all I did bother bringing her into this story she should at least have a decent trashing right? Exactly any way here I go!!!_

___________________________________(^0^)_________________________________(.)_________(^.~)___________________________

"Inuyasha what are you still doing here all the cooks were supposed to leave at 9:30." Questioned Kagome coldly. "I wanted to talk to you." Replied Inuyasha. "Inuyasha there is nothing to talk about now as your boss I instructed you to leave the work place." Answered Kagome getting annoyed. "Kagome please listen to me I want to patch things up with you please." Begged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha NO you have cost me enough trouble because of you and all the damn stress I might have to prolong my wedding!" yelled Kagome. "Look Inuyasha you can work here I won't fire you because of my personal issues with you but I will not befriend you...not again now please go." "But!" "Go" shouted Kagome, 'Once he left Kagome locked up the restaurant and went home to her apartment.'

*****

When Kagome entered her apartment she was tackled to the ground by 3 fluffy monsters which turned out to be Keiko chan, Sesshomaru, and Kouga in there demon form. Sesshomaru was his normal silver dog only instead of the giant pooch he was about the size of a great dane (&A/N think of Beethoven you know the dog.) Kouga looked like any other wolf only his tail was 3 times fluffier and his ears were flopped down at the corners.

"All right guys off I love you guys too." Laughed Kagome as Sessh, Kouga, and Keiko chan licked her face, "*Yawn* ok guys I'm tired I'm going to bed you three stay out here in the living room tonight."

Replied Kagome receiving a loud whine from all three canines, "All right you guys can sleep with me but only if you two stay in demon form more room on the bed." Laughed Kagome putting on her puppy pal Jamies and hopping into bed followed by 3 tired Puppies. (*A/N yeah I know I called em puppies but Sessh and kouga are really just bug puppies all bark and no bite….well when it comes to Kagome at least!)

_______________the following day at 7 pm

Kouga and Sesshomaru were still in there demon form due to the fact they loved it when Kagome scratched their heads and bellies and she would never do that while they were in their human form. Kagome needed to talk to Sessh and took this as and advantage grabbing Kouga by the scruff of his neck and dumping the poor thing on the other side of Kagome's front door.

"Sessh I need you to turn back into your humanoid form please." Stated Kagome, a minuet later wear the fluffy silver pooch was now a naked lord Sesshomaru. (*A/N drools.)

"Uh Sessh would you mind uh covering up down south." Stuttered Kagome looking away her face blood red, in response Sesshomaru covered his loli pop (A/N his dig dig, fireman, wee wee, pee pee, penis what ever you call it i call it a loli pop.) with his fluffy tail that was still there as always. "Kagome what is it you need to talk about with this Sesshomaru?" asked Sesshomaru, "Well Sessh with every thing going on I-I think we should uhm take a break." Muttered Kagome nervously feeling guilty, "You mean split up?" asked Sesshomaru feeling his heart break, "yeah." "But Kagome….*sigh* I know what you mean." Replied Sesshomaru emotionless

"Sessh what I mean is we haven't dated any one else since we met what if we're wrong?" replied Kagome, "I was thinking we could do this for a month and if we're not happy then we could you no get back together." Said Kagome nervously, "I don't like this but you are right Kagome but I want you to know I'll always love you forever." Whispered Sesshomaru embracing Kagome in a warm hug, "Thank you Sessh you will still stay here right? I mean we are still friends." Asked Kagome, "Of course Kagome I wouldn't have left if you wanted me too laughed Sesshomaru turning into his dog Form, as Kagome opened the door letting Kouga in.

____________________________Mean while at Kags restaurant

Inuyasha was in a horrible mood dressed in plane jeans and a red t-shirt driving up in his black camarrow. J ankotsu was excited dressed in a white dress with Cherrie blossoms on the chest he could pass for a chick if it wasn't for the fact his boobs were flat and squarish. (hehe)

"INUYASHA HONEY!!" squealed Jankotsu, jumping into the passenger seat. "So where are we eating?" asked Jankotsu, "I thought you liked Movies!" growled Inuyasha, "Yeah but I'm hungry!" whined Jankotsu. "Fine we'll go to wacnodls." Mumbled Inuyasha, "OK but I thought it was MacDonald's here." Giggled Jankotsu receiving a growl from Inuyasha driving off in the direction of the NEAREST MacDonald's.

***

Sesshomaru and Kouga were play fighting like puppies while Kagome was watching them intensively envying them. "You guys are so lucky I wish I could turn into a dog or a wolf!" commented Kagome catching Kouga's and Sesshomaru's attention turning back into their humanoid forms causing Kagome to blush furiously before they wrapped their tails around their wastes. "God damit guys you two may be demons an di may be your friend bu tim still a girl and i DON'T need to see your digaligs every time yu transform!!" laughed Kagome.

"Do you really want to be able to transform?" asked Kouga seriously. "Answer truthfully Miko!" added Sesshomaru (as if kags would lie.) "Yes of course in fact I've always wanted a tail!" answered Kagome excitedly, "We could make it happen." Answered Kouga and Sesshomaru, at the same time.

"YOU CAN REALLY!" said Kagome excitedly

***

"Yash honey why are you soo grumpy you've been in a horrible mood since the beginning of our date." Whined/ asked Jankotsu. "You would be pissed off too if you were in my place!" growled Inuyasha, "Oh poo stop being that way tell me what's wrong honey." Answered Jankotsu, "FIRST OF ALL MY BOSS MADE ME GO ON A GAY DATE AND SECOND I THINK I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE WHEN I LEFT KAGOME AND NOW SHE'S MARRING MY BROTHER!" snapped Inuyasha not realizing what he just admited.

then suddenly Jankotsu gets a flash back.

_______________flash back

"Hay kaggie what yah doin?" asked Jankotsu looking over Kagome's shoulder, "Just looking at some photo's of my ex boy friend, this one was taken 2 days before we split up." Said Kagome showing Jankotsu a picture of a hunk of a hanyou with silver hair and a short chubby Kagome. "Hey Kagome who is that in the back round is that your twin she looks just like you." Asked Jankotsu, 'Only skinnier!" thought Jankotsu

"Oh no I'm not related to her she was and might still be Inuyasha's new girl friend he got together with after we split up." Said Kagome with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

______________end of flash back

"I-I I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KAGOME HASN'T CHANGED AT ALL SINCE THEN THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS SHE'S SKINNYER YOU PIG YOU ONLY LIKE HER NOW THAT SHE'S GOT A NICE BODY!" shouted Jankotsu pouring his smoothie over Inuyasha's head and storming out of the fast food place. "maybe he's right I am a pig I did choose her over Kikyio for obvious reasons so why would I want her back now?" thought Inuyasha feeling guilty

***

"yeah we can but the affects will be Permanente." Warned Kouga. "I'm ok with that so how do you do it?" asked Kagome, "We have to bite your wrist in our dog youki form." Answered Sesshomaru, "OK bite away." Said Kagome excited, "It will leave a tattoo and what do you want to be a dog or wolf youki?" asked Kouga, "Uhm is there any way I can be both?" asked Kagome scratching the back of her head,

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga, Kouga returned his glance and they both let out a big sigh.

"Yeah it may hurt a bit and you will pass out the average is a day so you should sit on your bed while we do this." Said Kouga motion to her bed.

Kagome sat down and held out her wrist while Sessh and Kouga transformed. She felt a prickle of pain as they cautiously bit into her wrists and the next thing she new every thing went black.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hehe I'm soo evil what a place to stop!!! Any way I hope you liked the chapter R&R or I'll feel unloved boo hoo poor me! Any way read the next chapter to find out how Kagome's "transformation" turns out and what will Inuyasha do about the new truth towards his renewed feelings for Kagome

______________________________love

________________________________Seesoy-sama/Shell6


	9. A transformation

Kagome was lying on her bed unconscious after the Transformation, for about 6 hours. Kouga was in his wolf form again which in his opinion was a lot more comfortable than his humanoid, his head on Kagome's belly, with Sesshomaru sprawled at the end of the bed by Kagome's feet. Both unconscious after all it takes a lot to transfer demonic aura and blood with out killing your self and whom ever you are transferring it to.

What Kagome didn't no was at some point during the transformation the demonic Aura and the heat emitting off her body destroyed her clothes, completely unaware of that fact when she woke up from unconsciousness she decided to wake up the two sleeping (sorta) demons not only surprising them, due to the fact that she was 18 hours early on getting up and completely giving them the wrong idea due to the fact she was nude.

Kouga in otter shock just put his paws over his eyes, but still being a man he peeked through his paws. "So guys how do I look?" asked Kagome. looking into her full body mirror and at that moment Kouga and Sesshomaru realized they made a BIG mistake letting her see her self.

"OMFG I'M NUDE YOU HENTAIS GET OUT, GET OUT!" screamed Kagome, throwing every possible thing she could get a hold of at the demon canines not paying attention to her new 'features'.

**

Inuyasha was lying in his bed thinking about what Jankotsu said part of him thought it was true but the other half said it wasn't that, he always loved Kagome that he still does and always will. And another part of him told him that Kikyio didn't love him and that he should let her go.

'_Is it true do I really only love Kagome now because she's prettier than she was then? Am I really that cold hearted? No I love Kagome for Kagome not her looks! But what about Kikyio I kissed Kagome the other night how can I do that to Kikyio we have been together for 6 years._ (what he didn't no was Kikyio had been cheating on him for 6 years with every guy she met and even a few girls.) (*A/N hehe Kikyio is sooo a slut.)

What do I do I can't keep betraying her I loved her…at least I thought I did I'm not sure any more oh Kami help me decide give me a sign on who I should love. Thought Inuyasha before drifting into sleep.

***

By now Kagome had tossed on a night gown along with some under garments (for those perverted guys and girls wondering no she does not wear a thong! Those damn weggie panies!!!) The Night gown was light and the under cloth was silk it was a pink night gown with pink and orange flowers all over it, it was the sort of thing you see old woman in but she didn't care even if it make her look fat it was comfortable.

"Ok you hentai's you can come in, in humanoid form and you better have CLOTHES on not your tail wrapped around your loli pop." Said Kagome flopping on her bed.

"Hey Kags sorry bout earlier but the transformation incinerated your clothes to oblivion." Apologized Kouga, "wow Kagome this Sesshomaru didn't think it was possible but you look even more gorgeous than before!!!" complimented Sesshomaru drooling. Kouga went week in the knees now that he noticed Kagome's new features.

"Huh I don't feel different. " said Kagome taking a look at her self in her full body mirror this time giving her self a good look, "Oh my god!" squealed Kagome with joy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey its me I know this was a REALLY short chapter but I want to keep yah wandering what Kagome looks like but I most likely WILL EDIT THIS AND MAKE IT LONGER LATER. Love Sheesoy-sama/Shell6


	10. INUYASHA YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING

_Well it took forever but here it is the new chappy! _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh I don't feel different." said Kagome taking a look at her self in her full body mirror this time giving her self a good look, "Oh my god!" squealed Kagome with joy

Kagome was looking at a whole new person. Her ears were slightly pointed and she had fangs as sharp as Kouga's but as strong and white as Sesshomaru's. Where she once had dull chewed on finger nails she now had long sharp claws that would easily leave a wound with the slightest touch the would never properly heal, but they weren't as rigged as Inuyasha's they were smooth and perfect like Sesshomaru's. But the thing that caught Sesshomaru's eye was the slight ring of gold around her beautiful brown eyes.

It was said when this accrues in humans after the transformation that the owner of this gene the person who held the eye color of the ring was there meant to be there soul mate and it made him utterly and truly happy but what he didn't realize was there were 2 men who held that gene that were unwed.

Kagome also noticed that there was a slight weight above her ass and turned around too see a fluffy tail. It wasn't puffy like Sesshomaru's it looked more like Kouga's only it was black as coal and silky sooth the tip of the tail was brown like Kouga's tail and on the under side it held a stripe of silver fur obviously a trait from Sesshomaru.

"Kawaii is that really me!?" asked Kagome, receiving a nod from Sesshomaru and Kouga. "Wow I have to call Sango and Jankotsu!" squealed Kagome, "Wait Miko this Sesshomaru need u to test a few things first." Said Sesshomaru, "*sigh* Ok Sessh what do you need me to do?" asked Kagome boredly. "First visualize your self as a human the way you looked before the transformation." Said Kouga receiving a glare from Sesshomaru.

Kagome did as she was told and sure enough after a short tingling sensation she looked completely human as if the transformation never happened.

"OK now how do I turn back?" asked Kagome. "Not yet Kags first you need to push your human blood away hide It, focus your energy on your demon blood, aura everything!" said Sesshomaru sternly getting through to Kagome not to protest.

She did as she was told mumbling under her breath wanting to have her tail again. After a slight stinging almost painful sensation she transformed again but where a 5 feet 11 inch Kagome was standing there was a Half wolf half dog demon. Most of her fur was the silky black as side from the colors on her tail and, the fact her paws were silver; her body was built more like a wolves than a dogs. Her left ear stood up with a point while the tip of the right ear was flopped over.

"WOW" stuttered both Kouga and Sesshomaru their mouths going agape. "Ok so im a dog wolf what ever can you please tell me how to turn back!" barked Kagome a little irritable since her period only ended the day before and the side effects hadn't subsided.

***

_'I've made up my decision I must forget Kagome and with this diamond Ring I will ask Kikyio to marry me.' _Thought Inuyasha opening the door to Kikyio's apartment walking to her bedroom door, but when he opened the door to her bedroom what he saw would haunt his memories for the rest of his life.

There staring at him with shocked eyes was Kikyio lying in her bed under the covers obviously nude her hand on an obviously naked Naraku. It was deathly quiet all you could here was the tinkling sound of the diamond ring hitting the hard wood floor.

"Kikyio I thought we…" said Inuyasha cut of bye Kikyio, "You thought what that I loved you? A worthless half breed I never loved you Die INUYASHA!' called Kikyio throwing a dagger that was under her pillow at Inuyasha."

Just in time Inuyasha came out of his trance and dogged the dagger that was aimed directly at his heart but he couldn't dodge it completely instead it when through his shoulder, He tripped in mid air and fell out the window he landed breaking a bone in his left leg peices of the shattered bone geting lodged into his muscle and vains but he didn't care it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart he chose **HER** over Kagome was going to ask her to marry him and look how he was repaid. Karma, he thought he broke Kagome's heart and now Kikyio broke his not to mention his leg.

With out realizing it he had limped his way to the forest that was about 12 yards from Kagome's apartment complex not paying attention to where he was or anything for that matter. He looked at the blade that was pierced in his shoulder intended to kill him. Then it hit him it was the blade he gave to Kikyio for their 3 year anniversary not only that but it was the dagger his father and mother gave him shortly before they died, and at that moment he wished the dagger hadn't missed his heart and that it killed him. He could have pulled the dagger out to stop the pain and tend his wound but for what reason?

The girl he thought he loved just tried to kill him, the girl he realized he really loved was going to marry his bastard of a brother so why not just leave it there and bleed to death?

***

"Calm down Kags just focus on both your human and demon blood and you will be back to normal!" said Kouga rubbing the back of his nervously as Kagome bared her fangs.

She did as she was told and sure enough she was back to her newly developed form tail fangs claws and all.

"Well that was something I'll never forget!" Laughed Kagome, "I have to get ready for work and so do you Sesshomaru we have a big day ahead of us." Said Kagome shutting the bathroom door to take her shower.

She stripped her clothes and stepped into the calming hot water wondering how something as simple as hot water can be so relaxing and calming but something was bothering her like a piece of her heart was dieing so she stepped out of her shower and tossed on her clothes a pare of denim jeans that got darker the lower they went and hung off her hip starting at the left hip sliding down to the right, with a simple black belt. She wore a black tank top hugging her perfect curves with a picture of a bull dog that said beware of dog in silver bedazzle gems. For once she wore her hair up it was in a high pony tail. Keep in mind that she decided it would be best to retracked her tail and depoint her ears but thought the fangs and claws looked nice in that particular outfit.

"Sessh I'm going out for a while I will be at work in and hour and a half." Said Kagome shutting the door before he could react.

For some reason Kagome decided to take a walk through the forest, the deeper she got through the forest the worse the feeling got it was a feeling of dread. It was eating away at her, when she was a few feet away from the center of the forest she caught the scent of blood and froze but some how she managed to force herself to move forward and what she saw almost killed her (mentally not literally).

There he was the man that caused her soo much pain and soo much suffering sitting up agenst a tree trunk as pale as snow bleeding to death a dagger in his shoulder that she recognized as the dagger his father gave him before he died she remembered him saying it was his most valuable possession, he looked so peaceful just staring up at the sky waiting to die and it broke her heart. Tears swelled up her eyes she almost fell onto her knees but instead ran over to him kneeling next to him.

"I-Inuyasha w-what happened to you?" asked Kagome forcing back tears with all her might, "Its alright Kagome don't worry about a worthless hanyou no one will miss me." said Inuyasha coughing up blood forcing a smile for her, at that moment she couldn't hold them back letting loose silent tears as her bangs fell over her face.

"Inuyasha don't speak like that you are worth something!" said Kagome strongly despite her tears, "Y-You are my everything! And I wont let you die on me!" said Kagome fiercely, picking him up putting him over her shoulder and transforming into her youki form running as fast a demonly possible to the nearest hostpital.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hehe im soo evil!!! What will happen to Inuyasha? Maybe he will die most likely I mean he's been bleeding for at least 30 min atleast plus internal bleeding and the forcing himlself to hobble all teh way to the middle of the forest! But who knows maybe ill have a heart. I'm sure that I'll have a whole bunch of people at my house with torches and pitchforks! Lol any way **RATE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. 2 live or not 2 live that is da question

this may be the final chapter of karma life of a lowly hanyou :**(

__

"Kagome T-thank you for everything." Mumbled Inuyasha before slipping into unconsciousness, "Inuyasha don't die on me we are almost there!" thought Kagome.

When Kagome finally reached the Feudal hospital she transformed into her human form holding Inuyasha bridal style her long black hair soaked in his blood, tears still streaming from her eyes. Kagome raced into the hospital everything seemed to go by in slow motion for her but at the same time everything was going so fast, before she new it he was in the emergency room and she was crying.

1 hour later.

"Excuse me miss the doctor would like to talk to you." Said the nurse signaling her to follow, "Yes of course." Said Kagome wiping tears from her red and puffy eyes. "Ah Miss Higaruhsi, our patent Inuyasha was it?" said the doctor, "Yes that's him." Replied Kagome, "Yes Inuyasha, You saved his life miss Kagome a little longer and he would have died." Said the Doctor seriously, " Inuyasha should be ok, now he did loose a lot of blood almost died of blood loss, but we managed to give him a donation, the wound has been stitched up also it seems he broke a bone in his leg and it punctured his muscle so he will need physical therapy but he will good as new in about 3 to 4 months top." Said the doctor sipping his coffee

"OH THANK YOU DOCTOR!" squealed Kagome with delight, "Can I see him now?" asked Kagome regaining her composer, "Yes he in asleep now so be quiet ." Replied the doctor pointing to the room across the hall. (A/N im not proud of that last paragraph -_-;)

Kagome quietly made her way into Inuyasha's room, she was over whelmed with joy that he was alive. There he was asleep his led in a cast on a sling, wearing one of those o-so breezy hospital night gowns (A/M XD). He looked so peaceful and content like and angle, she couldn't help it she laid her head on his chest and started to cry tears of joy that he was alright but also tears of pain it hurt her so much to see him in the hospital bed she felt that some how she could have stopped it from happening. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and stroke her hair.

"Kagome why are you crying?" asked Inuyasha in a quiet week tone, "OH Inuyasha!" called Kagome giving him a bear hug, "Ack Kagome I happy to see you to but I can't breath!" said Inuyasha giving a faint laugh when she let go and blushed.

"I'm just happy your alive I don't know what I would do if I lost you Inuyasha." said Kagome looking strait into his golden eyes, "I-I Love You Inuyasha Half or full demon it doesn't matter you are my everything."

At that moment it was like they were the only People in the whole Wide world it was just them no one to hurt them, only each other.

At that moment Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a sweet passionate kiss; when the kiss ended he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, into her very soul.

"Kagome Miko, Higaruhsi I love you with my heart and soul will marry me?" asked Inuyasha completely forgetting her engagement to his brother.

(*A/N Inuyasha doesn't know Kagome isn't engaged to fluffy any more.)

"YES!" said Kagome those were the words her heart longed to hear that were meant for her and only her.

As soon as she said yes he pulled her into another kiss, How he had longed for those lips, to hear those words "Inuyasha I love you" he finally had what he wanted he had her the girl that Men want and girls envy he didn't know how she could choose him or why but he didn't care hell he was just happy she did.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Origonaly i was going to make this the last chapter but since banned me for stupid reasons so just to be a bitch im going to make this story that all those members loved so much longer for u guys....not to mention the ending i had, written sucked ass any way i will have another chapter out...by friday next week


	12. The truth hurts Sesshomaru

This chapter starts at kagome's restaurant and is focused on Sesshomaru after all we cant let all the smexyness go to waste now can we? :3

fyi this is and exclusive new chappy that i havnt posted on any of the other websites if fact i just finished it 2day to if u meanie heads dont review this im not continueing cus i made a better and much more interesting ending just for u guys and its would really suck if i didnt get credit for it TT~TT

__________________________

"Hey Sesshomaru what are you going to do now that you and Kagome aren't together?" asked Koga bluntly. "This Sesshomaru needs not a mate this Sesshomaru will wait for Kagome." Answered Sesshomaru with a warning glare. "Oh REEALY well I was talking to Kagome and she's engaged to *shudder* Inutrasha." Mocked Kouga with a little bit of disgust and jealously on his face.

As soon as Kouga said Inu Sesshomaru crushed the blade he was using to cut a pork shoulder pieces of metal flying this way and that.

His golden eyes burned red with fury his long silver main standing on edge, bearing his huge canines. "ROAAAAR!!!!!!!" (A/N ok so he didn't say roar XD but it would be funny if he did I just couldn't resist but lets go back to the story :3)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A DEMON!" snarled Sesshomaru gripping Kouga by the neck forcing him agenst a wall.

Gasps were heard from all the staff even from Sango who had known Sesshomaru for the majority of her life and never saw him display such violence tward alie let alone a fried.

Sesshomaru carelessly through him aside like some rag doll.

"This Sesshomaru will find out for himself weather this is true or not." Snarled Sesshomaru leaping into the sky sniffing out kagome's scent.

"_Is it true Kagome have you left this Sesshomaru for my half breed brother, the very same man who hurt you so long ago?"_ thought Sesshomaru his once cold heart breaking. (A/n poor fluffy I feel bad)

Inuyasha was sleeping his face glowed like a angel he stirred in his sleep as Kagome tip toed out of the hospital room and closed the door with a loud sigh.

"_He is so adorable when sleeps but when will he be released from the hospital?" thought Kagome exiting the hospital._

"_I better check on Sango and the others soon.. most importantly Sesshomaru how I am supposed to tell him this?" _

Kagome was overwhelmed with a sudden gust of wind as the great Inu youki Sesshomaru landed mere inches away from her his eyes blood red and filled with anger, hatred, and sadness.

"MIKO IS IT TRUE YOU INTEND TO MARRIE MY HALF BROTHER **INUYASHA?!" **Growled Sesshomaru barely controlling his instincts to rip the once human girl to shreds with his deadly claws out of anger and spite. He new Kagome might find another lover but THIS it was to much for the great youki to with stand his one love rejecting him for a mere half breed? IT WAS UNTHINK ABLE!

For a second Kagome didn't know what to say she was over whelmed with anger, confusion, and shock but those feelings ended as quickly as they started. She looked up at Sesshomaru with a rainbow of feelings in her eyes from pity and compassion to hate and disseat. She simply smiled a single tear trickled down her cheek. "Its true….Sesshomaru." At that moment Sesshomaru's whole world collapsed humans and demons alike heard his howl of pain and angers and will haunt their very souls for eons to come.  Seemingly (pay attention to that word) unfazed by Sesshomaru's pain Kagome just walked away Ignoring Sesshomaru's howls of pain.

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I love you but I love Inuyasha with everything I am I hope u find love as I have." _Thought Kagome crying silent tears for her ex love.

_"How? How could you betray me so Kagome it could have been any one but him! WHY HIM!" thought Sesshomaru. _ The great inu youki regained his composer and replaced his heart broken expression with his normal cold blank face and returned to the restaurant.

No one dared speak to Sesshomaru of fear for their lives even the annoying waiter Jaken.

The kitchen was deathly quiet and even the costumers realized the importance of silence and dared not speak a word. But the last person in the world any one expected to break the silence risked it all and spoke the unspoken even dared to lay a finger on the great youki.

A loud slap was heard threw out the whole kitchen. "SESSHOMARU GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!!" yelled Rin the great youki just looked at her with cold piercing eyes diminishing her confidence. "What I mean is Kagome has moved on so should you so would you please accompany me on a date to night?" whispered Rin fiddling with her fingers expecting to feel the cold sting of rejection.

"This Sesshomaru will pick you up at seven be ready." Answered Sesshomaru quickly turning away. A loud gasp was heard from every one with in ear shot range.

"R-R-REALLY?" squealed Rin with delight.

------------------------------

I couldn't very well leave my poor Sesshy sad and alone could i? im not that heart less

XD RATE AND REIVEW OR ILL STOP WRITING DA STORY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tune in next time and find out when inuyasha will leave da hospital and how rin and sesshomaru's date will end


	13. Disaster srikes

 I have to be honest right now I am happy tired and pissed off at the same time I have gotten 205 views of my story in a day and half which makes me happy but I am piss and sad that no one has left any reviews so I don't know if the story is good or bad or if u even are reading it T~T. *sigh* enjoy the new chapter I hope u like it.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome made her way to her and Sesshomaru's old apartment and with tear filled eyes started to gather her belongings even if she wanted to she could no longer stay under the same roof as him for the memories and guilt would eat her alive. Just as Kagome finished loading her things into her car her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" answered Kagome greeted with Sango's stressed voice. "Kagome you need to get over here QUICK its Kohaku and S-S-Shippo." Forced out Sango. "The day care called it's a emergency they are at the…" at that moment Sango burst into tears. "THEY ARE IN THE HOSPITAL!" wailed Sango. Kagome just stared blankly in shock for a moment and closed her phone. In a split second Kagome was in her car racing at 100 miles an hour to the hospital but as fate would have it there was an accident and the roads were blocked. Kagome instinctively transformed into her youki state and leapt out of her car darting from car to car The police were caught her in this action and were in high pursuit but she out ran them by a mile and crashed into the hospital building.

Ignoring her own injuries Kagome transformed into her hanyou state picked the desk clerk up by the collar of his shirt and demand he tell her where Kohaku and Shippo were. Her eyes were burning with tears and she was bearing her fangs. The clerk nervously told her they were in the emergency room and on the brink of death.

That was the last straw Kagome couldn't take it any more she broke down in tears

her life had gone to hell in mere days. She left Sesshomaru for Inuyasha, she adopted Shippo, both he and Kohaku not to mention Inuyasha was were in the hospital what did she do to deserve it? To make things worse some crazy old hag was calling her name wile some physco woman threatened the clerk.

"_Wait is that Kaede and Sango?" thought Kagome_ escaping her own vortex of despair.

"KAGOME WHERE ARE KOHAKU AND SHIPPO???" pleaded Sango with desperate eyes. Kagome look down at the floor her long lushus bangs covering her eyes. "They are in the emergency room." Whispered Kagome sadly. Kaede managed to hold in her tears but she watched as the two woman In front of her started to cry silent tears in sadness and despair.

Kagome and Sango were about to loose it when a pair of strong arms slipped around them. Kagome turned around to see a worried Inuyasha hugging her and a caring Miroku soothing Sango. "I-Inuyasha what a-are you doing down here? You should be in your room r-resting. sobbed Kagome. "I smelled your tears I couldn't sit around and wait I had to find you and make sure you were ok." Whispered Inuyasha holding Kagome tight.

"As for me My lady Sango when you left work so suddenly I had a bad feeling and followed you here please forgive my intrusion." Said Miroku controlling he lecherous nature if only for the moment. Sango just smiled weekly and held onto him as her fears melted away as if they were never even there. Bravely the male clerk dared interrupt the heart filled moment to bring the concerned family the news regarding the young boys heath. "It appears the two were hit my a moving car while playing the driver was confirmed to be drunk and cocaine. Your boys will be all right they suffered damage to their legs and the younger boy may not be able to walk for a short amount of time but for the moment they are in the infirmary for intensive care we are a little concerned about there mental state after such a horrifying experience but other than that they will be fine." Said the clerk showing the family a picture of the culprit.

They were all shocked to find the culprit was none other than Kikyio.

Long chapter no KICKIN ASS CLIFFY HELLZ YEAH now unless I get a review u will never find out exactly what happened.


	14. Blood relations

_Well I am grounded from the internet until Saturday T~T (it's Tuesday) so I figure y not work on my story? :3 -__- all though im sure some of my friends wont be pleased wit me T~T hopefully they wont abandon me thinking I skipped out on them _ any way this chapter is most likely going to be really long. Enjoy and fyi I am very sad I have over 350 views and only one review T~T meanie heads PLEASE REVIEW _

_*__**WARNING the first flash back is a little lemonish **_U HAVE BEEN WARNED*

_______________________________________________________________________

No one said anything Kagome was speechless the breath taken out of her and Inuyasha was about to break. His golden eyes were tainted with red spots, his claws grew longer, sharper, deadlier and his fangs were piercing his own lip. In a flash he was gone and the others followed suit.

Mere seconds after the group left following Inuyasha the male clerk let his barrier fall revealing not a young brown haired clerk but the devious evil unnatural hanyou…Naraku. "Ku ku ku those pathetic weaklings falling strait for my trap. That slut Kikyio was just as bad as the rest of them leaving the half breed in the blink of a eye for me…..what a waste though she was good in bed *sigh* well not my fall she didn't get her tubes tied. Laughed Naraku.

*4 months earlier*

"Kikyio I thought we…" said Inuyasha cut of bye Kikyio, "You thought what that I loved you? A worthless half breed I never loved you Die INUYASHA!' called Kikyio throwing a dagger that was under her pillow at Inuyasha."

Just in time Inuyasha came out of his trance and dogged the dagger that was aimed directly at his heart but he couldn't dodge it completely instead it when through his shoulder, He tripped in mid air and fell out the window he landed breaking a bone in his left leg pieces of the shattered bone getting lodged into his muscle and veins but he didn't care it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart he chose **HER** over Kagome was going to ask her to marry him and look how he was repaid. Karma, he thought he broke Kagome's heart and now Kikyio broke his not to mention his leg.

"Damn that worthless mutt!" cursed Kikyio as Inuyasha made his escape as Naraku effortlessly slid out of bed and pressed his naked body agenst hers his arousal obvious.

"Come now Kikyio forget about him I will dispose of him myself if you wish it so." Whispered Naraku huskily into Kikyio's ear sending shivers down her spine.

She spun around quickly. "I love you" she whispered kissing passionately as they fell onto the bed. "I love you to my sweet." Answered Naraku. "Now where were we?" chuckled Naraku receiving a devilish grin from Kikyio.

(the next morning XD *that's as much lemon as your gonna get around here*)

Naraku was passed out on Kikyio's king sized bed his ass just barely covered by her comforter. Kikyio on the other hand was doing something far less fun…..Taking a pregnancy test. She prayed to god all morning that she wasn't pregnant tisk tisk she probably would have had more luck if she begged the devil him self for the poor girl was pregnant but with whose baby? It's not like she stopped going at it with Inuyasha when she meat Naraku. She sheepishly walking into her room to find Naraku laying in bed his arms behind is head with a grin on his face. "Hey Babe ready for round 2?" laughed Naraku as Kikyio sat down on the bed. "Naraku you love me right?" asked Kikyio sounding innocent of any crimes. "Of course I do." Smiled Naraku. "Then I have something to tell you….Im im pregnant." Cried Kikyio. Naraku just stared at her with shock and rage in his eyes all he wanted to do was kill the bitch where she sat but he would not lower himself to that level. A snakelike grin spread across his face as held Kikyio in his arms and assured it would be all right. Once he was sure she was content he slipped out side luckily it was still dark. Naraku cut her breaks careful to make it look like mice got at them silently congratulating himself on his genius he won't only be rid of that pregnant slut but very soon that hanyou too.

*flash back over*

"Kuku stupid humans" Laughed Naraku disappearing in a puff of miasma.

Meanwhile Kagome was having a hard time keeping herself from killing Kikyio and Keeping Inuyasha from killing EVERY ONE.

While Kikyio was crying and taking a drug and alcohol test. "Well Miss Kikyio I apologize you are clean of cocaine or alcohol but im afraid I can't let you go." Said the warden looking over Kikyio's test results.

"KIKYIO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Inuyasha trying to get past Miroku's barrier. Kagome was mediating on the wardens desk while Sango was tried to get out of the jail cell Miroku put her in, in a attempt to keep her from Kikyio. "Inuyasha I-I I didn't mean to I-IM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED 4 MONTHS AGO" wailed Kikyio her eyes pleading for forgiveness she feared she would never get.

"Just then Kagome's eyes snapped open blood stained and filled with anger, her fangs penetrating her lip, claws ready to strike even the warden was frightened bye her furry.

Kagome leapt of the desk causing 2 foot sized indents into the cold concrete floor of the warden's office and grabbed Kikyio by the caller or her tear stained blouse. Just before Kagome was going to snap her neck in half she looking into her pleading eyes and out stretched stomach and dropped her straight on the ground her eyes returning back to their normal brown color

And turned her back on Kikyio. "I smell it in you Kikyio" Said Kagome threw gritted teeth, "Inuyasha's child and my father's blood." Growled Kagome clenching her fist so tight her drew blood from her own palms. For a second Kikyio didn't know how to react did she really want it to be Naraku's child? Surely he heard of her accident and yet he has not appeared but on the other hand Inuyasha is now for ever out of her reach. "Your f-fathers blood?!" whispered Kikyio in fear for her life un-sure of what Kagome meant by "blood". "Now I understand why my father had pictures of me I did not pose for and why I often found my mother crying with a picture of me in her hands. It wasn't me at all it was you..Sister." Kagome spit out those last words so coldly so cruelly and with so much hatred even the most evil cold hearted of men in the police station had shivers up their spines. Sango stoped trying to get out of her cell Miroku dropped his barrier and Inuyasha gained control of his body and sniffed the air carefully. "S-s-she's right Kikyio has the same blood of Kagome." Answered Inuyasha in shock almost fallings back wards.

________________________________________________________________________

ha try and not review to THAT


	15. The darker side of kagome :3

Well one of my readers brought something to my attention. MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING SUCKS! But do u expect I haven't been thought anything on the subject since 2-3 grade so sadly that part of my L.A skills is at a 2nd grade level I've known this for a while and tried to correct the errors on my own but I hate rereading things let alone things I know forward and backward ^-^;. The funny thing is I handed in a paper to my "teacher" and it was so bad on grammar she refused to take any one else's paper for the rest of the day XD I still got an A though :3 any way this same person offered to be my beta so hopefully we wont have that problem any more….well at least with the work

I post online anyway.

-

There was an eerie silence as every in the room absorbed the new found

information. After a few moments of silence Kikyio slipped her delicate

figures into her surprisingly unrevealing shirt. She pulled out a necklace with

half of a pink jewel dangling on it. She tauntingly held it up in front of Kagome. Suddenly gaining her normal bitchy _'I'm-better-than-you'_ attitude.

"Fine, if that is so then prove it pull out the other half of the jewel!" Kikyio said defiantly.

Her attitude was stopped all too soon as Kagome pulled the other half out of her own shirt. She put the two pieces together making a exact replica of the jewel on her restaurants sign.

"The complete Shikon no tama!" breathed Kikyio and Kagome in unison... KAGOME and Kikyio in unison (A/N haha had to do it I was writing and I was like WTF Kikyio before Kagome no way in hell!)

As soon as the Shikon no tama was complete Inuyasha's inner demon started going crazy. It was _DEMANDING_ he take possession of it. If it weren't for Miroku's power still looming around Inuyasha, he would have already had it in his clawed hands.

Just as quickly as the jewel had been completed it was separated once more.

"I will come back to discuss the matter of the jewel sister dear, but right now I have more important things to discuss like, my sons well being and my nephew/ nieces/ half children's health." Sneered Kagome carefully placing her half of the jewel back around her neck.

Before Kikyio could even have the hope of arguing Kagome had her, and everybody else in the car (don't ask how they all fit) and on their way to hospital. No one dare to speak less ready feel the sting of Kagome's wrath. She who currently had enough evil in her aura that every one was surprised it wasn't visible.

At some point, word spread around that Shippo and Kohaku were at the hospital. Regrettably due to Kagome's mood not only did the entire day care center come but all the of Kagome's staff, as well and Kouga of course.

"K-Kagome it hurts!" Whined Shippo reaching for his cast enclosed leg.

Kagome gently ran her fingers threw his silky orange hair.

"Shh its ok Shippo I'm here." Whispered Kagome gently kissing forehead. Sango did much the same for Kohaku.

Kikyio could only hide her face in shame. She may have been a bitch but she wasn't heartless.

One thing was still bothering her who cut her breaks?

Miroku managed to keep his hands to himself and brought Kohaku and Shippo some sweets. Sesshomaru and Rin got to the hospital as soon as they could all though, it was obvious a lot more than kissing was going on between the 2 before they arrived. (A/N hehe naughty Rin ;3)

Both boys would be ok but that left another issue unresolved.

Kikyio and Kagome.

" Kikyio, right now I would rather do nothing other than personally rip your wind pip out with my clawed hands and watch you beg for your LIFE but, you are still a human being," She mumbled the next part. " My sister no less, on top of that you carry my future step child / niece or nephew ." growled out Kagome. "As for the jewel we will let the court decide who gains custody of it."

(A/N: I was already at this point when I got the review to anything up from this

a/n most likely will be worse than the rest _)

With that said Kagome just turned her back on Kikyio wearing an emotionless

expression that could rival that of Sesshomaru's. (A/n yeah yeah I know Sesshy has been a soft puppy in dis story but I remember making him wear that emotionless mask in one of the earlier chaps so *shrugs* roll wit it).

Kikyio just stared at Kagome in shock she couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. Frankly neither could every one else in the room. Poor little keiko-chan who managed to sneak a ride with Kouga was hiding being Sesshomaru his tail between his quivering legs. Kouga was doing much the same.

Mean while somewhere in the shadows of the darkest deepest hole, Naraku was laughing enjoying the young girl's spirit,and her hostility. His plans were going perfectly.

Despite her better judgment (A/n if she had any) Kikyio stood her ground and yanked Kagome back by her hair. There was no way in hell she was going to let this bitch talk to her like that sister or not!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Demanded Kikyio staring Kagome straight in the eyes. "WELL ANWE.."

Kikyio was cut off by a breath taking clutch around her neck she looked down to see Kagome smirking at her.

Kagome's eyes were blood red her fangs and claws were growing rapidly and to make matters worse, her grip on Kikyio's fragile neck was tightening more and more by every second. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga were just about to make an attempt to separate the 2 girls when then unexpected happened.

Kagome dropped Kikyio limp body just as her water broke.

Kagome her self collapsed on the cold hard floors of the hospital the color quickly draining from both her and Kikyio's face. A minor set back in Naraku's plan.

-

well that's an unexpected turn of events at this point I think I like Sango and Rin :3 Kagome and Kikyio are real bitches in my opinion XD I mean hello Kikyio fuckin tried to kill Inuyasha!! Crazy physco path XD and Kagome well just look at her she almost choked a pregnant woman! Tisk tisk to think I originally planned to make this a bash Kikyio fic XD whelp rate a review

and I know a magerly short chapter but we cant all be perfect and X3 im still an amature (I luv saying that word) so short chaps normaly make for better content even if I stopped just a wee bit too soon this time lol rate and review (then again when do I have to say that u guys are soo awesome wit reviewing it the only reason why I continued the story in truth I planned on giving up ages ago)

-


End file.
